My Slave!
by hopekies
Summary: [Sekuel My Slave] Hubungan Taehyung dan Hoseok masih belum mencapai titik terang. Namun, jauh dari lubuk hatinya, dia mulai menyukai sosok Hoseok. bad summary. BTS fanfiction [ pair : VHOPE / HOPEV ]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Slave!**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Sedikit terinspirasi dengan curhatan seorang yang galau di akun** _ **line**_ **saya. Jika terdapat unsur kesamaan itu suatu tidak kesengajaan belaka.**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo bertebaran dengan kata-kata yang kurang sinkron (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Taehyung hanya mengetahui bagaimana cara hidup dengan baik. Bagaimana berjuang dalam menjalani hidupnya yang hanya berdua dengan adiknya Kim Jungkook. Mereka berdua adalah _Kim Siblings_ yang cukup berprestasi. Banyak piagam bertengger rapi di kediaman kecil mereka berdua. Jungkook yang memiliki wajah sepolos malaikat dan Taehyung memiliki wajah manis yang siap memikat siapapun.

Bekerja sampingan dengan jadwal tugas sekolah yang menumpuk cukup melelahkan. Namun, demi bertahan dengan adik kesayangannya, dia harus rela bekerja membanting tulang hanya untuk sesuap nasi. Tapi, tak lama masalah mulai muncul seperti..

" _Kapan kau akan membayar uang sewa mu Taehyung-ah?"_ tanya pemilik kontrakan kumuh tempat dia tinggal sekarang.

" _Secepatnya ahjjuma,"_ jawabnya sambil menunduk. Tidak berani memandang ahjjuma berwajah bak malaikat yang siap mencabut nyawanya kini.

" _Jika sampai bulan depan kau tidak membayar, aku akan mengusirmu dari sini!"_ ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan suara meninggi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih diam pada tempatnya.

* * *

Pikirannya penuh dengan kata-kata wanita paruh baya yang meninggalkan rumahnya beberapa saat lalu, ditambah dengan janjinya membelikan Jungkook sebuah sepatu dan seragam baru. Taehyung hanya bisa menatapi betapa malang nasibnya sekarang. Bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun terasa susah. Namun, tepukan dipundaknya sukses membuyarkan angan-angan nya sekarang, ya itu berasal dari adik tercintanya.

" _Hyung, apa yang terjadi?"_ tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya menatap sang kakak yang berdiam diambang pintu rumah mereka.

Hanya senyuman manis yang bisa diberikan sebagai penggambaran jawaban adiknya sekarang.

" _Kenapa tidak masuk?"_ tanya Jungkook lagi.

" _Aku akan segera masuk."_ balasnya sambil mengusak rambut hitam adiknya itu.

* * *

Seorang remaja lelaki tengah asyik menyesap puntung rokok ditemani beberapa minuman yang cukup memabukkan. Suara dentuman musik kencang bahkan tak mengalihkan konsentrasinya karena seorang lelaki manis yang tengah merasuki pikirannya, yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa membuatnya tertidur hanya karena memikirkannya sebelum dia memiliki lelaki itu _–seutuhnya._

" _Kau kenapa Hoseok-ah?"_ sapa salah satu sahabatnya menghampirinya dengan membawa seorang wanita yang sedikit lebih tua darinya sedang bergelayut manja di lengan sahabatnya dengan _dress_ mini berwarna merah marun.

" _Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"_ jawab remaja yang masih menghisap sebatang rokok itu.

Tak lama dua wanita dengan pakaian sama minimnya duduk dengan manja di samping kanan-kirinya.

" _Oppa, apakah kau ingin bermain denganku?"_ wanita disamping kanannya berbisik sensual.

" _Baiklah. Tapi nanti, kalian bisa menungguku disalah satu bilik disana."_ balasnya sama berbisiknya.

" _Kau akan puas jika bermain dengan kami oppa,"_ ucap wanita disebelah kiri seraya menggesekkan gundukan dadanya pada pria disampingnya dengan tatapan seduktif.

Setelah kedua wanita itu pergi, ditataplah datar sahabatnya kini sedang berciuman dalam dengan wanita _dress_ mini berwarna merah marun tadi. Kedua bibirnya bertautan dan saling menukar saliva satu sama lain.

* * *

Sudah ke sekian kali Taehyung meminjam uang pada sahabatnya Jimin. Namun, saat ini dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya sehingga mengharuskannya pulang dengan tangan kosong.

" _Tae-ya, mianhae.."_ ucap Jimin dengan sangat menyesal. Dia menyadari bahwa puluhan ribu won di dompetnya kian menipis dan dia sudah berjanji untuk membayar les privatnya bulan ini.

" _Gwaenchana Jimin-ah,"_ jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Menampilkan senyum _angelic_ nya yang kian membuat sahabatnya itu merasa bersalah.

Taehyung menyadari bahwa dia bahkan sudah terlalu sering merepotkan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin sahabatnya tidak merasa apapun namun dia sendiri menyadari bahwa sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu membantu menopang hidupnya di kota besar seperti Seoul ini.

Sepulang dari rumah sahabatnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket di dekat rumahnya untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan bulanannya. Mungkin beberapa bungkus ramen dapat mengisi perutnya beberapa hari ke depan bersama adiknya, pikirnya. Namun, ketika di persimpangan jalan yang cukup sepi, tak sengaja dia mendengar suara desahan dari mobil yang baru dilewatinya.

" _Ahhh..oppahh..fasterrr.."_ desah seorang wanita di dalam mobil.

" _Nghh..ini..sangat..nik..mat.."_ balas laki-laki disela-sela kegiatan mereka.

Taehyung tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar. Apalagi mobil mewah itu sempat berguncang pelan berkali-kali bersamaan dengan desahan dari pria dan wanita dalam mobil. Diapun memutuskan berlari setelah membeli kebutuhan bulanan dari supermarket dan melaju cepat ke rumah kumuhnya.

* * *

Di atap sekolah berkumpul sekelompok siswa atas perintah seseorang yang menjabat sebagai ketua mereka.

" _Kalian cari tau apapun tentangnya!"_ perintah sang ketua sambil menyodorkan selembar foto seroang pemuda pada mereka. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

Setelah mengadakan rapat dadakan itu. Sang ketua segera membubarkan anggotanya. Kini dia menatap foto lelaki yang mencuri perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. Dia hanya menyunggingkan seringai yang dibalas gelengan dari sahabatnya.

" _Hoseok-ah, apa yang menarik darinya?"_ tanya seorang bernama Namjoon padanya.

" _Entahlah Namjoon-ah. Tapi, aku ingin menghabiskan malam dengannya."_ Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu menatap sahabatnya itu.

" _Banyak lelaki sepertinya disekolah kita. Kau bisa menyeret satu diantaranya ke ranjangmu."_

Sepertinya sang ketua kelompok itu lebih memilih diam dan tak menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya barusan.

* * *

Taehyung lupa bagaimana dia bisa ditempat gelap itu. Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah datang ke perpustakaan bersama Jimin. Otaknya terasa pusing memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke tempat gelap dan minim pencahayaan itu. Jika ini mimpi, saat dia terbangun maka dia berharap sedang berada di ranjang tempat tidurnya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Berulang kali dia mengerjap mata dan mengumpulkan kesadaran namun tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap gelap dengan tangannya terikat, juga lakban hitam yang mengunci mulutnya itu.

Ditengah kebingungannya, Taehyung hanya bisa menyumpah serapah pada siapapun yang melakukan ini. Tapi tak lama, ada seorang yang masuk dan mendekatinya. Ditatapnya sosok asing dihadapannya itu.

" _Hai Kim Taehyung.."_ sapa sosok itu menatap manik mata Taehyung secara intens. Terlihat disana pemuda yang sedang terikat itu menatap ketakutan pada seorang sosok lagi didepannya itu.

" _Kau ingin tau aku? Sebut saja aku malaikat penolongmu sekarang. Namaku Hoseok."_ ucapnya menjawab pandangan penuh tanya Taehyung dengan nada santai sekalipun Taehyung telah gemetar ketakutan padanya. Sungguh, sama sekali bukan tatapan malaikat yang dipancarkan Hoseok. Ia kemudian melepas lakban yang membungkam bibir Taehyung sejak tadi.

" _Ku mohon lepaskan aku! Apa yang ku lakukan hingga aku diperlakukan seperti ini?"_ ucapnya memelas dengan sudut mata yang mulai berair.

" _Aku tidak akan meminta banyak darimu–"_ Hoseok menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Taehyung hanya menatapnya bingung _"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_ tanya Taehyung memberanikan diri.

"– _jadilah 'slave'-ku,"_ katanya dengan menekan kata ' _slave'_.

Taehyung membelalakkan mata tidak percaya mendengar ucapan lelaki dihadapannya itu. Apa itu sebuah gurauan tidak lucu yang seharusnya tak ditertawai oleh nya?

Karena jawaban Taehyung terlalu lama, akhirnya Hoseok meraup cepat bibir merahnya. Taehyung ingin memberontak, namun otak bawah sadarnya memerintahkannya untuk menerima perlakuan Hoseok tanpa perlawanan. Hoseok mulai mengabsen satu persatu gigi Taehyung dan saling bertukar saliva. Kemudian kecupan itu beralih ke daun telinganya. Sesekali menjilat dan menggigit daun telinga Taehyung hingga menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari bibirnya. Dan Taehyung menyadari bahwa desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa merangsang sosok lelaki di depannya itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir dengan mata terpejam. Sungguh, demi apapun Hoseok tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang menurutnya _sexy_ itu. Setelah puas menggoda Taehyung, ciuman Hoseok turun ke leher. Beberapa _hickey_ dibuat Hoseok pada leher _tan_ dan bersih milik pemuda itu.

" _B-berhenti.."_ ucap Taehyung sambil menggertakkan gigi. Hoseok pun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tertunda dan melihat kearah Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan sayu.

" _Tolong lepaskan ikatan ini. Aku– aku akan menjadi slave-mu,"_ ucap Taehyung terbata.

Hoseok yang mendengarnya menyeringai tampan. Kemudian ia melepas ikatan tangan Taehyung pada kursi dan segera melanjutkan aktivitas tertundanya tadi. Hoseok menarik lengan Taehyung dengan kasar, membuatnya tersentak hingga berdiri. Ia mendorong Taehyung ke dinding dingin dibelakangnya dan mulai menginvasi bibir Taehyung sekali lagi. Sedangkan pemuda satunya ikut membalas ciuman Hoseok dengan kaku. Ia mencari pegangan dengan meraih tengkuk lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya itu hingga tanpa sadar jemarinya telah mencengkeram rambut Hoseok.

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangan Hoseok yang semula memeluk pinggang Taehyung mulai melucuti seragam Taehyung satu-persatu. Membuat pemuda yang sedang terpojokkan itu telanjang. Dan kini jarinya dengan lihai menekan _nipple_ Taehyung yang mulai menegang dan menjilat sisi satunya.

" _Eunghh.."_ hanya erangan yang lolos dari mulut Taehyung. Dia menekan kepala Hoseok untuk memperdalam ciuman lalu meremas rambut pemuda itu sebagai penyalur kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Hoseok pun beralih pada _little_ Taehyung yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna sama seperti _milik_ nya–yang masih sesak terbungkus celana. Dia pun memijat junior Taehyung dengan gerakan pelan membuat si _empuny_ a menggelinjang. Hoseok mengangkat salah satu kaki Taehyung. Dan lalu memasukkan satu jari pada _hole_ Taehyung. Dan menggerakkannya perlahan

" _Hoss..eok..ahh.."_ desah Taehyung ditengah perlakuan Hoseok. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh didepannya dengan erat. Membuat mereka menempel tanpa jarak. Taehyung bahkan yakin jika dirinya tak dapat berdiri jika tangannya ia lepaskan sedetikpun. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan penuh tanda ungu di hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya, tentu saja ini ulah Hoseok yang masih mempermainkan jarinya dalam _hole_ -nya itu.

Hoseok menambah satu dua jarinya lagi mengaduk _hole_ sempit Taehyung. Membuat si pemilik sedikit tersentak sakit dan mengigit bahu pemuda direngkuhannya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri Taehyung rasanya tersengat nikmat saat ujung jari Hoseok menekan titik manisnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan.

Setelah puas mengaduk-aduk _hole_ milik Taehyung, Hoseok mulai membuka _zipper_ celananya. Membebaskan miliknya yang sudah benar-benar sesak. Mendekatkan kepala juniornya pada _hole_ sempit itu.

"Rileks Taehyung," ucap Hoseok dengan suara berat nan dalam. Membuat Taehyung bergidik. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda didepannya ini sudah mencapai ambang batas hasratnya.

Taehyung beralih menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut. Dalam satu hentakan junior Hoseok sudah masuk sempurna pada _hole_ sempit ' _slave'_ -nya itu.

"Arght.." sekuat apapun Taehyung menahan teriakannya, perlakuan Hoseok dibagian bawahnya membuat tubuhnya seperti terbelah. Itu sakit, sungguh.

Hoseok yang melihat air mata satu persatu menuruni wajah manis didepannya itu membuat hatinya sedikit menyesal. Sepertinya ini adalah yang pertama bagi Taehyung dan dia melakukannya dengan kasar. Dia akan meminta maaf nanti.

Untuk sekarang, biarkan Taehyung mendapatkan kenikmatan terlebih dahulu.

"Taehyung, tatap mataku!" bisik Hoseok pelan ditelinga kanan Taehyung. "Aku akan bergerak, oke?"

Taehyung membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Menatap tepat di mata Hoseok. Dan kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Sebuah lampu hijau bagi Hoseok.

Dengan tempo pelan pemuda bersurai hitam itu mulai menggerakkan juniornya dalam _hole_ sempit Taehyung. Mengangkat lebih tinggi salah satu kaki Taehyung untuk mempermudah kegiatannya. Bibirnya mencari bibir Taehyung untuk ia lumat. Sedikit mengalihkan rasa sakit si pemuda bersurai cokelat.

Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya dan merengkuh Taehyung semakin erat. Menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

" _Ho..seok..ah..fas..ter..ahh.."_ desah Taehyung saat dirinya mulai merasakan kenikmatan akibat gerakan cepat dan dalam Hoseok saat menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Rasanya seperti sengatan beberapa _watt_ aliran listrik namun menyenangkan. Membuat mata berkabut dan pandangannya memutih. Terselimuti nafsu yang membumbung tinggi.

" _Ini..sangat..nikmat.."_ ucap Hoseok disela-sela ia mempercepat temponya. Memberikan beberapa gigitan dalam pada pundak yang sudah penuh dengan _hickey_ buatannya. Otaknya sudah tidak dapat berpikir dengan rasional lagi. Kehangatan yang diberikan Taehyung membuatnya hilang kendali.

" _Aku tidak tahan..aku..ingin..ke..luar.."_ balas Taehyung semakin mempererat pelukan pada Hoseok. Kaki kirinya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bercinta, dan dia melakukannya dengan berdiri begini. Gila memang.

" _Ber..sa..maa.."_ ucap Hoseok sambil menekan hujamannya lebih dalam. Mengejar Taehyung yang akan sampai.

Dan kemudian mereka sampai secara bersamaan. Sperma Hoseok masuk dalam _hole_ sempit Taehyung dan sebagian tumpah, sedangkan sperma Taehyung mengenai seragam biru yang dikenakan Hoseok sekarang.

Menakjubkan!

* * *

Hoseok tengah memandangi sosok malaikat tanpa busana di depannya, begitu damai dan polos. Dia sengaja membiarkan malaikatnya tertidur lebih lama setelah kegiatan kotor semalam yang cukup melelahkan. Entah berapa kali Taehyung meronta dan _orgasme_ tadi malam. Setelah bercinta didalam gudang yang pengap itu dan membuat Taehyung ambruk, Hoseok dengan cepat membawa Taehyung pulang dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sudah bagaikan _aphrodisiac_ itu hingga dini hari.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Telunjuknya menyusuri wajah mulus tanpa cela itu dengan pelan. Wajah– dan segala tentang Taehyung yang akan menjadi miliknya, segera.

Tak lama, sosok itupun terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar terkumpul. Netranya langsung bersibobrok dengan manik segelap malam yang menatapnya dengan intens. Membuatnya gugup dan langsung menundukkan kepala sambil mengerat selimut yang terpasang sampai dadanya.

" _Good morning, my slave."_ sapa Hoseok ramah sambil mengelus surai coklat yang lembut milik Taehyung.

Sang tuan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gugup Taehyung. Ditambah aroma khas kegiatan semalam yang menyengat, membuat Taehyung malu setengah mati hingga mengantar sapuan merah muda tipis pada kedua pipinya. Manis sekali, pikir Hoseok.

" _Se-selamat pagi tuan."_ balas Taehyung sekenanya. Masih tak berani menatap orang didepannya. Dalam keadaan masih telanjang begini? Lebih baik Taehyung menceburkan diri ke laut saja.

"Maaf," ucap Hoseok pelan. "Untuk yang digudang, aku tahu itu sakit,"

Taehyung terdiam. Tidak mau menjawab apapun yang akan memperpanjang pembahasan yang akan dilontarkan Hoseok.

Dan Hoseok paham.

" _Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Itu oke?"_ ucap Hoseok kemudian, tanpa penekanan namun mengalun bagai mantra hingga terdengar mutlak ditelinga Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada selimutnya.

" _Aku sudah menyuruh Jimin untuk mengurusnya."_ kata Hoseok tiba-tiba. Membuat Taehyung mendongak dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

" _Adikmu. Kim Jungkook. Aku sudah menyuruh Jimin untuk mengurusnya."_ ulangnya, memperjelas apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Seolah membaca pikiran Taehyung yang sekarang sedang memikirkan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

Tentu saja Jimin masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak dihabisi oleh segerombolan kelompok Hoseok yang terkenal preman dari kalangan _high class._ Kalau sudah mendapatkan permintaan 'tolong' dari seorang Hoseok, membantah itu ibarat menjemput _shinigami_.

Taehyung hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Terlalu malas untuk menyuarakan protesan– yang pasti akan ditolak. Dia tahu itu.

Hoseok yang melihatnya menjadi gemas sendiri. Ia tahu sebenarnya Taehyung ingin memprotes, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu akan menerima semua keinginannya. Senyumannya semakin terkembang.

" _Aku akan memberikanmu aturan sebagai 'slave'-ku."_ Hoseok membuka suara setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Taehyung tampak memperhatikan sang 'majikan' di depannya, _"Pertama, jangan pernah bercinta dengan siapapun selain aku!"_

Pipi Taehyung memanas mendengarnya. Dia jadi mengingat kegiatan semalam. Frontal sekali _sih_ orang didepannya ini?

Taehyung hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

Hoseok menghitung dengan jarinya, " _Kedua, jika aku meminta maka kau wajib memberikannya, kapanpun dan dimanapun!"_

Taehyung mengangguk dengan ragu.

" _Ketiga, seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, kau akan tinggal disini dan– aku tahu kau pintar memasak, jadi kau harus memasak untukku setiap hari."_

"… _."_ Taehyung diam. Yang dalam pandangan Hoseok itu berarti iya.

" _Keempat, kau harus 'selalu' menuruti perintahku."_

Taehyung mengangguk. Sepertinya itu yang paling utama dari semua permintaan pemuda didepannya ini.

" _Dan sekarang–"_ Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung. Terlalu dekat, sampai napas Hoseok terasa menerpa wajahnya.

" _Aku minta jatah morning kiss-ku."_ ucap Hoseok sambil menyeringai pada Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung berjengit kaget. Degupan jantungnya mendadak berpacu lebih cepat. Antara malu dan gugup–dan sedikit takut.

Kemudian ia mendekatkan diri pada Hoseok dan mulai mencium bibir Hoseok dengan hati-hati. Terasa sangat polos dan kaku. Ini adalah ciuman pertama Taehyung yang tanpa paksaan. Membuat rongga dada Hoseok menghangat. Kemudian Hoseok melepas bibirnya. Menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan menggoda.

" _Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan lebih? Sepertinya aku harus mengajarkan slave-ku ini bahkan hanya untuk berciuman,"_ ucapnya lagi dengan menatap seduktif Taehyung.

Dan Hoseok mendapat satu pukulan bantal tepat diwajahnya.

 **End.**

 **Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga fanfic gajelas ini. Jangan ditanya gimana nasib Kookie ama Jimin (gadda yang tanya) wkwk. Thanks to** _ **rosaelkim**_ **yang membantu saya sedikit menyusun kalimat kkkk~**

 **Dan thanks to dayang-dayang** _ **wulancho**_ **dan** _ **Chandelight**_ **yang setia MEMBANTU dalam per-editan fanfic ini..**

 **Jujur, ini fanfic rate M dengan adegan NC pertama kali saya buat ;_;**

 **Maaf jika kurang** _ **hot**_ **bisa ditambah cabe sendiri ya kkkk.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Last, mind to reviews?**


	2. Sekuel My Slave! 'Please Be Happy'

**Title : My Slave! Pt 2 ' _Please Be Happy_ '**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Sekuel dari My Slave!**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo bertebaran dengan kata-kata yang kurang sinkron dan diksi buruk (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

" _Selamat pagi, namaku Kim Taehyung. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian,"_ ucap Taehyung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis dan membungkuk ramah pada teman-teman disekolah barunya.

" _Baik, Taehyung-ah. Kau boleh duduk ditempatmu."_ Balas _Songsaenim_ dan menyuruh Taehyung memilih tempat duduk – _kau pasti tau—_ dia inginkan.

Dari jauh terlihat Hoseok menepuk bangku kosong disebelah kiri dengan tangannya menyuruh Taehyung segera duduk disebelah sang majikan.

" _Kau sangat manis pagi ini sayang, aku jadi tak sabar meraup bibir merahmu itu nanti,"_ goda Hoseok sambil menyentuh bibir merah alami milik Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya membuat Taehyung sulit menelan salivanya sendiri.

Taehyung sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua kata-kata mesum yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok atau tepatnya sang majikanitu. Tak terhitung sudah lebih dari 13 kali Taehyung hampir pingsan ketika bercinta dengannya. Meskipun logika nya menolak tapi otak dibawah sadarnya selalu menikmati setiap perlakuan Hoseok padanya. Bahkan sering kali Hoseok meminta _service_ pada situasi yang benar-benar tidak diduga dan mau tidak mau dia harus melayaninya.

" _Ssshh…"_ Taehyung sedang berjongkok dan membungkam mulutnya rapat supaya tidak mengeluarkan desahan apapun dari bibir tipis miliknya.

" _Nnghhh,"_ Hoseok terus menusuk _hole_ Taehyung dengan kejantanannya sejak tadi. Membuat sang _slave_ sedang berjuang mati-matian menahan desahan karena mereka melakukan hal ini dalam toilet. Padahal kurang 20 menit lagi _bell_ masuk kelas akan berbunyi menandakan jam isitirahat telah usai.

" _Sebentar lagi sayanghhh,"_ suara berat Hoseok memberi intruksi dan mempercepat temponya.

Wajah Taehyung terlihat semakin memerah padam – _entah-_ menahan sakit, desahan atau mungkin kenikmatan. Meskipun Hoseok sering memasuki dirinya, namun tetap saja _hole_ nya sempit dan membuat Hoseok semakin menyukai hal itu. Sejak tadi dia benar-benar menahan desahan suaranya. Biasanya, Hoseok lah yang menyuruhnya mendesah. Terkadang, jika Hoseok memintanya memberi _service_ sekarang, tak ada alasan yang bisa dijadikan penolakan untuknya.

Setelah sampai pada puncaknya, Hoseok tidak mengeluarkan sperma pada _hole_ Taehyung, melainkan menumpahkannya pada tembok putih bersih disebelahnya. _Well_ , Hoseok masih sedikit peduli dengan _slave_ nya itu karena mereka berdua masih dalam lingkungan sekolah. Dipandanginya Taehyung penuh dengan keringat bercucuran di wajah mulusnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, ditambah bajunya yang sedikit – _banyak-_ berantakan dan nafasnya yang berburu semakin terlihat _sexy_ dimata Hoseok, ' _Damn! Berhenti menggodaku Taehyung jalang,'_ umpat Hoseok dalam hati.

Hoseok memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna _cream_ untuk menyeka keringat Taehyung perlahan. Dan berbisik pelan _"Cepat sayang, sebentar lagi kita masuk."_ Hanya dibalas anggukan patuh dari Taehyung.

Hoseok keluar dari salah satu pintu bilik toilet setelah menutup resleting celana seragamnya dan merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut akibat aktivitasnya tadi. Setelah Hoseok keluar, Taehyung segera merapikan lagi seragamnya meskipun _hole_ nya masih sakit akibat ulah Hoseok beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

" _Apa yang kau masak sayang,"_ Tanya Hoseok penasaran sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Taehyung dari belakang,

" _Aku ingin memasak samgyetang, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau suka?"_ Tanya Taehyung yang masih sibuk memotong beberapa sayur dan memasukkan pada panci _stainless_ berwarna perak dihadapannya.

" _Sepertinya enak, aku suka."_ Balas Hoseok mengangguk yang masih sibuk menciumi aroma tubuh Taehyung yang bagai nikotin untuknya,

" _Apakah kau ingin membantuku memasak?"_ tanya Taehyung dengan hati-hati. Jika dia sedikit saja dia salah berkata, akan berdampak fatal untuknya.

" _Apakah kau sedang memerintah majikanmu?"_ goda Hoseok sambil melepas pelukannya pada Taehyung dan memandang intens manik mata Taehyung.

" _Tidak tuan, hanya saja jika kau tidak sibuk, jika sibuk tidak apa."_ Taehyung menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan berkata dengan formal. Mencoba tersenyum garing dan sedikit ingin menutupi sikap gugupnya saat berhadapan dengan Hoseok.

" _Cium pipiku dulu, baru aku akan membantumu,"_ balas Hoseok dengan tersenyum memperlihatkan _dimple_ -nya ketika tersenyum membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dimata Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Taehyung mencium kedua pipi Hoseok lalu menghadap lagi pada masakannya. Semburat merah muda muncul dari pipi tirusnya itu, ' _Ya! kau bodoh Tae'_ runtuknya dalam hati.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Taehyung dan semakin gemas dengan _slave_ kesayangannya itu. Diapun membantu Taehyung menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan yang ada di meja makan. Mulai dari mengambil piring, gelas, air mineral, sendok, serta nasi.

* * *

Taehyung terbangun ketika suara petir menyambar hingga terdengar ditelinganya. Dia merapatkan selimutnya dan menutup telinganya semakin erat. Seolah tidak ingin mendengarnya. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata sayunya, dan membuat isakan kecil dari kedua bibirnya. Membangunkan Hoseok yang tertidur lelap disebelahnya,

" _Kau kenapa?"_ tanya Hoseok sambil menguap dan mengucak mata. Dia benar-benar masih belum sadar dan mengantuk. Dibalas gelengan kecil dari kepala Taehyung.

Hoseok seolah paham jika Taehyung- _nya_ tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia memandang kearah Taehyung cukup lama sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu,

" _ **Hyung, kami sudah mendapatkan info dari teman dekatnya."**_ **Ucap salah satu anak buahnya dengan rambut hitam, yang biasa dipanggil Jackson.**

" _ **Apa infonya?"**_ **tanya Hoseok sedikit menunjukkan antusiasismenya.**

" _ **Namanya Kim Taehyung, dia berusia 17 tahun. Dia memiliki adik bernama Kim Jungkook…"**_

 **Jackson terus menceritakan semua informasi yang dia dapat pada Hoseok, sampailah pada saat-saat yang sedikit penting, ya –** _ **cukup-**_ **penting menurut Hoseok.**

" _ **Dia sedikit trauma pada suara sambaran petir saat hujan Hyung, itu mengingatkannya pada kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya,"**_

 **Hanya dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Hoseok.**

Hoseok segera mendekap tubuh ringkih yang tengah menahan tangis itu. Tangannya mengusap punggung polos Taehyung yang sejak tadi hanya terbalut selimut sama sepertinya,

" _Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis,"_ suara berat Hoseok membuat Taehyung semakin menangis. Taehyung merangsek memeluk erat sosok lelaki dihadapannya tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Dia hanya mengelus punggung Taehyung secara perlahan dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala pemuda itu dengan lembut. Dia tidak menyukai ketika melihat pemuda ringkih dihadapannya banyak menderita. Itu menjadi salah satunya alasan meminta Taehyung tinggal bersamanya, Setidaknya jika bersamanya, dia tidak kekurangan materi apapun darinya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hoseok,

* * *

Suara dentuman musik diskotik yang energik membuatnya sedikit menggoyangkan kepalanya ditambah dengan segelas _vodka_ dihadapannya. Sapaan ringan dari sahabat nya membuatnya tersenyum simpul pada namja berambut blonde, Namjoon itu di depannya,

" _Lama tidak bertemu Hosiki,"_ sapa sahabatnya dan duduk didepannya.

" _Haha. Ada apa? Tumben kau mencariku."_ Balasnya sambil tertawa sambil meneguk minumannya.

" _Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau tidak pernah terlihat lagi dengan anak-anak yang lain sejak si Taehyung di dekatmu,"_ sedikit sindiran membuat sebuah senyuman lebar dari mulut Hoseok.

" _Kenapa? Kau cemburu dengan Taehyung?"_

" _Tentu saja, aku merasa kau sedikit melupakanku,"_

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bergaun hitam mini tanpa tali muncul dan duduk diantara mereka berdua, meraba paha Namjoon dan Hoseok secara bersamaan.

" _Oppa, apakah kau ingin menemaniku malam ini? Aku akan memberikan diskon untuk kalian berdua,"_ ucapnya dengan nada seduktif pada kedua namja disampingnya.

" _Siapa yang paling kau inginkan diantara kami?"_ ini suara Hoseok.

" _Aku berharap kalian berdua,"_ jawabnya menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok dan Namjoon saling mengangkat alisnya, seolah memberi kode. Gadis itu terus menggoda dengan meraba-raba daerah selangkangan kedua pria dihadapannya. Lalu keduanya memandang kearah gadis itu dan menunjukkan seringai mereka.

" _Siapa namamu?"_ tanya Namjoon.

" _Park Minah, oppa"_ jawabnya sambil memandang kearah Namjoon.

" _Apakah kau yakin bisa bermain bersama dengan kami?"_ Tanya Namjoon lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Minah itu lalu menarik mereka berdua disalah satu bilik khusus tamu VIP yang sudah disiapkan,

" _Kau yang atas, aku yang bawah Joon-ah,"_ Hoseok memberi intruksi dan langsung disetujui oleh Namjoon.

" _Baiklah teman, ku kira kau sudah tidak memiliki nafsu birahi dengan wanita sejak bersama Taehyung,"_ goda Namjoon disela-sela kegiatannya.

" _Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu,"_ balas Hoseok lalu mulai mencium bibir Minah.

Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, sejak tadi meremas gundukan dibalik gaun sexy berwarna hitam itu. Sementara Namjoon melucuti pakaiannya satu-persatu. Tangan Minah pun tidak tinggal diam, diapun memijat junior Namjoon yang semakin tegang itu dengan telaten. Hoseok semakin menyeringai melihat wajah sahabatnya sudah terbakar nafsu.

" _Ahhh..great..good job Baby,"_ puji Namjoon sambil memejamkan matanya menerima _service_ gadis didepannya itu.

Sementara Hoseok sudah melepas tali bra Minah dan memilin _nipple pink_ Minah yang semakin menegang. Dia masih mencium bibir Minah dan kini dia mulai memperdalam ciumannya.

* * *

Taehyung tengah sibuk membolak-balik buku pelajarannya dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya untuk besok. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya duduk memangku tangan sambil tersenyum memandangi malaikatnya yang tengah serius itu. Menurutnya tidak ada pemandangan paling indah selain memandangi wajah – _slave-_ nya yang mulus tanpa cacat itu yang senantiasa menjadi obyek perhatiannya sejak tadi. Sesekali Taehyung mengusap keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya dan mengembung-kempiskan mulutnya sehingga membuatnya terlihat lucu dimata Hoseok.

Semakin memandang sosok Taehyung, seolah mengingatkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung satu tahun lalu.

 **Malam itu Hoseok tengah berlari dari kejaran beberapa anak geng berandalan yang notaben musuh bebuyutan sekolahnya. Wajahnya sudah sedikit lebam dan luka lecet dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat perkelahian singkat itu. Dengan sembarangan, Hoseok pergi ke salah satu** _ **Minimarket**_ **24 jam dan membeli minuman soda untuk diminumnya setelah berlari cukup jauh.**

 **Akan tetapi saat dia membayar pada kasir, sang kasir hanya diam dan menyuruhnya mengembalikan minuman itu pada tempat semula. Hoseok sedikit marah dan melemparkan puluhan ribu won untuk membayar sebotol minuman itu.**

" _ **Kau hanya pelayan disini, hah. Apa hak mu melarangku membeli sesuatu yang aku inginkan."**_ **Ucapnya dengan suara meninggi.**

 **Kasir itu langsung menyeretnya ke pintu keluar. Membuat Hoseok semakin memaki dan mengumpat '** _ **Dia pikir, dia siapa.'**_ **Ucapnya dalam hati.**

 **Kurang dari 10 menit** _ **Minimarket**_ **itu tutup dan sosok kasir itu mendekatinya dengan membawa kotak P3K dan sebotol air mineral dingin ditangannya.**

" _ **Ini untukmu. Dan ini semua uang yang kau berikan tadi."**_ **Ucap Kasir itu setelah memberikannya padanya dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok yang mematung ditempatnya.**

" _ **Ya! Siapa namamu?"**_ **teriak Hoseok melihat punggung kasir itu semakin menjauh.**

" _ **Sebut saja aku Malaikat penolongmu,"**_ **balas sang kasir misterius itu sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh kearah Hoseok.**

 **Hoseok tersenyum menanggapinya,** _ **"Malaikat penolong ya, hmm.."**_ **ucapnya bermonolog sambil menarik senyum simpul atau lebih tepatnya seringai.**

" _ **Sepertinya kebaikan malaikat penolong itu harus kubalas,"**_ **ucapnya lagi lalu meninggalkan** _ **Minimarket**_ **itu sambil membawa kotak P3K dan meminum air mineral tadi.**

 **Sejak saat itu, Hoseok rutin mendatangi** _ **Minimarket**_ **tempat malaikatnya itu bekerja, bahkan tak jarang dia menyuruh beberapa orang untuk sekedar membeli apapun disemua tempat kerja sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu.**

" _Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"_ tanya Taehyung dengan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dengan ekspresi bingung melihat Hoseok yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Sebenarnya dia sadar akan tatapan Hoseok, namun dia mencoba menghindari tatapan itu. Karena membuat pipinya semakin memanas jika semakin manatap wajah tampan sang _–majikan-_ itu.

Hanya dibalas gelengan kecil oleh Hoseok. Lalu dia mencium pipi kanan Taehyung dan berbisik

" _Saranghae Kim Taehyung,"_

Kemudian Hoseok beranjak pergi menjauhi Taehyung masih dengan tersenyum. Tanpa sadar membuat pipi Taehyung merona karena ucapannya.

' _Nado, Jung Hoseok.'_ Balasnya dalam hati.

* * *

Hoseok melajukan mobilnya santai dengan kecepatan penuh ketika mengajak Taehyung ke suatu tempat. Sejak tadi dia sedikit mendiamkan Taehyung dan membuat suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua. Sesekali Taehyung mengikuti senandung lagu yang diputar Hoseok dalam mobil. Setelah merasa lebih dari sejam Taehyung memberanikan diri bertanya pada Hoseok kemana arah tujuan mereka saat ini.

" _Hoseok, sebenarnya kita kemana?"_ tanya Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya.

Hanya dibalas senyuman tampan dari sosok pengemudi sebelah kirinya itu,

" _Tempat yang cukup penting untukku,"_

" _Apakah sangat jauh?" tanya Taehyung lagi,_

" _Ne, tidurlah jika lelah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai."_ Ucap Hoseok dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Taehyung.

Sekitar 2 jam menempuh perjalanan dari kota Seoul, sampailah pada tempat yang ingin dituju oleh Hoseok. Dia membangunkan Taehyung dengan perlahan, menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung dan terus tersenyum pada sosok malaikat disebelahnya itu.

" _Apakah kita sudah sampai?"_ tanya Taehyung dengan mengerjap imut,

Mereka berdua pun turun. Hoseok menggandeng erat tangan Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk membawa _bucket_ krisan putih yang dibawanya dari Seoul. Taehyung hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Hoseok meskipun sedikit bingung karena dia sedang berada di pemakaman.

Kemudian Hoseok berhenti pada salah satu nisan, dan memberikan _bucket_ bunga itu didepannya.

" _Ya! Lee Suwoong, sekarang aku sudah bisa perlahan melupakanmu."_ Ucapnya bermonolog sendiri sambil tersenyum melihat batu nisan didepannya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

" _Apakah kau sudah bahagia disana? Aku harap kau segera mendapat pria baik sepertiku,"_ tanpa terasa Hoseok mulai menyeka air matanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, dia tidak sadar sejak kapan aliran sungai itu turun dari matanya.

" _Aku membawa seorang yang ingin ku perkenalkan padamu. Dia Kim Taehyung, kau tau aku sangat mencintainya. Jadi kau tenang saja, aku akan hidup dengan baik Suwoong-ah"_ ucapnya masih terus menangis dalam senyumannya.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mulai mengerti dengan keadaan ini, Taehyung menarik kepala Hoseok berada di pundaknya dan menyuruhnya menangis. Meluapkan segala emosinya dan rasa sakitnya yang ia pendam selama ini.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Epilog**

" _Sebenarnya kau menganggap Taehyung itu apa? Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?"_ tanya Namjoon sambil mengesap sebatang rokok yang dibawanya tadi.

Nafas Hoseok semakin berat, dia bahkan tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan mudah dari sahabatnya, Namjoon.

" _Kau mencintainya? Sungguh?"_ tanya Namjoon lagi.

" _Atau kau hanya menganggapnya mainanmu. Ketika kau bosan kau bisa membuangnya,"_

' _Ini tidak semudah itu bodoh,'_ ucap Hoseok dalam hati.

" _Jangan katakan kau masih tidak bisa melupakan Lee Suwoong?"_ tebak Namjoon.

Hoseok seketika menoleh kearah Namjoon, tentu saja pernyataan sahabatnya barusan itu benar. Namjoon menebak sahabatnya masih tidak bisa melupakan sosok yang pernah ia cintai sebelumnya.

" _Aku tidak tau. Tapi terkadang bersama Taehyung, aku merasa seperti bersamanya,"_ jawab Hoseok dengan wajah frustasinya.

" _Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Hosiki. Kasian Suwoong jika kau tidak merelakan kepergiannya,"_

Kata-kata Namjoon ada benarnya juga,

" _Sekarang mulailah membuka hati. Dia Kim Taehyung, bukan Lee Suwoong. Kurasa kau harus mengenalkan nya pada sosok Lee Suwoong,"_ saran Namjoon.

" _Aku akan pikirkan,"_ balas Hoseok.

.

.

 **Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan ending cerita ini, semoga kalian tidak penasaran lagi dengan cerita ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana membuat sekuel untuk fanfic 'My Slave!' ini..**

 **Ada saran dari seorang teman baikku, jika aku lebih baik menekan kan pada masa lalunya. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku tidak tega membuat Hoseok menderita /iniapa/? Dan terima kasih sudah mem-beta fanfic ku ditengah sibuk-sibuknya kita menjalani UAP. Kecup basah dari kuuuuu :3 *abaikan***

 **Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf jika kalian sedikit kecewa dengan ending cerita ini.**

 **Maaf, jika banyak adegan –** _ **you know I mean -**_ **aku skip dalam cerita, hehe sedikit bertobat karena sudah mendekati bulan suci wkwk (mendadak jadi malaikat) XD**

 **Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk kalian yang mendukung karyaku yang masih banyak kekurangan ini,**

 **Thanks to :**

 **rosaelkim||** **TaeKai ||** **wulancho ||** **wahyu fn1 ||** **Chandelight ||** **Sien Venus ||** **Ria487 ||** **Feniasyj ||** **hosikki ||** **kohaiissan ||** **myvhope || KahoriKen ||** **EunhyukJinyoung02 ||** **tweety airy ||** **potato ||** **minetsune09 ||** **Everyonepiece ||** **dhope ||** **vhopeisreal**


End file.
